Causas perdidas
by Codara
Summary: Cuando tu vida depende de la única persona a la que juraste no volver a incluir nunca más en ella, cuando decir basta no es suficiente, cuando el amor corre el riesgo de convertirse en una causa perdida.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Espero que les guste esta idea!, cualquier critica es mas que bien recibida. Es claramente un universo paralelo, sin magia, tomando prestado los personajes de .

Capitulo 1: Situaciones

Hermione Granger a sus 33 años era una mujer hecha y derecha, defendía sus ideales contra viento y marea, y eso sus adversarios lo tenían más que claro, desde pequeña había soñado con defender y ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, su vida giraba en defender las, para muchos, causas perdidas. Por eso había decidido ingresar a la Escuela de Diplomacia de Gran Bretaña, se había esforzado por ser de las mejores y lo había logrado, pero no de la manera sucia que solían usar los políticos, no, ella había utilizado su inteligencia, simpatía y por sobre todo la pasión que le producían sus ideales, se había ganado el respeto de muchos, y, aunque ella no lo reconociera, era una de las mujeres mas influyentes en el terreno internacional. La gente la quería y admiraba y eso le daba fuerzas, y se había convertido en uno de sus mejores salvavidas, tenía temibles enemigos, narcotraficantes, empresarios, mafiosos, terroristas, políticos, varios darían oro por verla fuera del mapa, pero ella se resistía como una leona, para muchos era intocable, el desafiarla en público significaba el repudio publico, pero eso solo aumentaba el peligro. Pero no importaba ella se mantenía en pie, no importaba cuantas veces la intentaran matar, cuantas veces la intentaran hundir, ella seguía ahí y lo iba a seguir estando, por que aun tenía mucho por hacer.

Estaba nerviosa, pero no lo diría ni muerta, estaba a minutos de dar una de las conferencias más importantes de su vida, presidentes, parte de las realezas que aun sobrevivían en el mundo, multimillonarios, representantes de diferentes ONG's, cantantes, actores, todo el mundo estaba ahí, y ella esa día no iba a decepcionar. Miro el discurso una vez, lo repaso palabra por palabra, no sabía cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, y no le importaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en algo así, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

El momento había llegado, camino por el escenario con paso lento y seguro, Hermione Granger no era la mujer más linda ni sexy del mundo, pero se defendía, de estatura normal, poseía todas las curvas que una mujer tenía que tener, no en exceso, pero las poseía, castaña y de facciones delicadas, una nariz respingada, labios gruesos y unos ojos mieles grandes y expresivos, formaban una cara armoniosa, no de una belleza exótica, no deslumbrante, aunque bonita. Sin lugar a dudas lo que mas deslumbraba de ella era esa aura que parecía poseer, la fuerza que trasmitía, con su cara siempre determinada y con una sonrisa en la cara…si…Hermione Granger era una mujer especial.

Llego frente al micrófono y sonrió, con esa sonrisa calida tan propia de ella, miro el discurso, miro a las cientos de personas que la observaban y volvió la vista al discurso, suspiro y voto la carpeta que tenía en sus manos, levanto la mirada y volvió a sonreír, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar, con la voz fuerte y segura que nunca la había abandonado, ni en las peores circunstancias.

Buenas noches, les agradezco a todos su asistencia- comenzó a decir- había preparado una largo discurso, pero al llegar aquí…- pero no pudo seguir, una bala paso rozándole el brazo, se tiro al suelo, la gente comenzó a gritar.

Gritó con frustración, pero era demasiado tarde, el caos ya reinaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco Malfoy era un hombre terriblemente atractivo y él lo sabía, se miro en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación y, como siempre, le gusto lo que veía. Cuando llego al comedor su madre lo esperaba de pie, la miro extrañado.

Querido- dijo Narcisa con voz calmada- la reina quiere verte- y antes que el rubio abriese la boca, le aviso- Es Granger

Apretó los puños con furia, endemoniada mujer y su habilidad para meterse en problemas…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione Granger se paseaba cual león enjaulado por la oficina de su superior, el decidir si necesitaba un guardián o no era, para ella, un asunto de absoluta elección personal y no una imposición como a la que estaba siendo expuesta.

No- grito con furia contenida- no tengo 20 años Albus, puedo cuidarme sola.

El hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella, la miraba impasible, la castaña lo miro desesperada, Albus Dumbledore era una de las personas más benevolentes que se podían encontrar, pero cuando decía algo con la determinación de esos momentos, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo podría cambiar, y eso Hermione lo sabía perfectamente, años bajo su tutela se lo habían confirmado.

Ya lo decidí, de hecho ya tengo a la persona que se hará cargo, será mejor que pongas tu mejor sonrisa para recibirlo- le anunció Dumbledore serio, para agregar en un tono más afable- te agradara, lo conozco desde su nacimiento.

Dumbledore se acerco a la puerta con una sonrisa que Hermione no supo descifrar y que por lo demás no le gusto nada, miro la puerta expectante y con un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara, que se quedo congelada al escuchar las palabras de su mentor.

Hermione te presento a Draco Malfoy, tu guardián- dijo Albus con una sonrisa en la cara, abriendo la puerta, la castaña bajo rápidamente la cabeza, no podía ser, no ahora, no de nuevo.

Cuando ya fue inevitable levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, rogando que no fuera el, los abrió lentamente y choco con unas orbes grises inconfundibles. Era él, tan apuesto y varonil como la primera vez que lo vio y lo supo enseguida, estaba en serios problemas.

-Fin capitulo-

Este es un pequeña introducción a la historia, para ver si le ven potencial

besotes!

Codara :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de esta historia! Muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron!

Este fic esta ambientado en un mundo paralelo, tomando prestado los personajes de JK Rowling.

_Cuando ya fue inevitable levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, rogando que no fuera el, los abrió lentamente y choco con unas orbes grises inconfundibles. Era él, tan apuesto y varonil como la primera vez que lo vio y lo supo enseguida, estaba en serios problemas._

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentros**

La castaña intento actuar de manera normal, como si fueran desconocidos, como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto. Pero como era de suponer, y tan característico suyo, el rubio no le simplifico las cosas.

Albus, no necesito que este señor me proteja- comunico seria, con la mandíbula apretada Hermione. Lo último que necesitaba era estar cerca de "él".

Granger, Graner, Granger- canturreo divertido Draco- ni siquiera intentes aparentar que no nos conocemos- la mujer entorno los ojos con enfado.

Albus esto es totalmente innecesario- aseguro Hermione

Si es o no necesario lo decidiré yo- aclaro Dumbledore con voz firme, voz que le indicaba a su pupila que las posibilidades de disuadirlo eran nulas.

¿Es qué acaso mi opinión en esto no cuenta?, soy yo la que tendrá que andar con una sombra- alejo irritada, Draco la miraba burlón.

Lo siento Hermione pero esta decisión ni siquiera yo la puedo impedir- revelo el anciano- así que por tu bien, el de Draco y el de la convivencia futura, acéptalo.

La cara de Hermione mostraba por lo bajo frustración, de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser justo él la persona que la cuidara, había muchas otras, además, por lo que ella sabía, el rubio casi nunca estaba a cargo de gente, de hecho trabajaba cuando se le daba la real gana… sonrió con ironía, ese era uno de los beneficios de ser multimillonario. Un sonido la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, su teléfono celular sonaba con insistencia, corrió a cogerlo.

Hola, no es un buen momento, ¿Alguna vez he dejado de llamarte cuando lo he dicho?- la voz de Hermione había tomado un matiz mucho mas agradable que el usado hasta ese momento- Ginny por favor, después hablamos, de acuerdo. Adiós.

¿Era la pelirroja?- pregunto Draco, la castaña lo fulmino con la mirada- ¿por qué me miras así?

Por nada- contesto cortante ella, esas palabras la llevaban muchos años atrás, y una punzada de melancolía la recorrió, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que escucho esas palabras

_Flash Back_

En que momento había aceptado hacer esa estupidez, mataría a Ginny por eso, claro que la mataría, ni siquiera había esperado que ella se pusiera bien el traje, o se tranquilizara, ni siquiera se había ofrecido a tirarse con ella, nooo, ese desastre pelirrojo que tenía por amiga, ya se había lanzado a la nada. El instructor de acerco a la castaña, y le explico los pasos a seguir, Hermione asentía por inercia, y su nerviosismo era evidente, por que el hombre empezaba a mirarla preocupado.

Yo me lanzo con ella- Una voz masculina interrumpió la voz del instructor, este lo miro agradecido, ella no se daba cuenta de nada, solo fue conciente de haberse acercado tensa y haber saludado con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando diga ahora- le indico el hombre, ella asintió retraída y sin darse cuenta ya estaba saltando al vacío. Decir que proclamo a todos los antepasados de su amiga era decir poco, de hecho ni siquiera era conciente de la risa de su compañero. Cuando llegaron a tierra, luego de unos eternos minutos, se saco con rapidez el arnés y una vez liberado de el, recién se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Fue conciente entonces de lo descortés que había sido con su compañero, lo busco con la mirada para disculparse y al encontrarlo, pensó seriamente el volver a tirarse haber si así se le iba lo idiota.

Había estado tan ocupada de mantenerse en una pieza que ni siquiera había mirado a su compañero, y ahora al hacerlo se reprendía mil veces por no haberlo hecho antes. Claramente la castaña sabía que era un hombre alto, pero ahora más calmada se daba cuenta que era realmente alto, le sacaba al menos 20 centímetros, de espaldas anchas y bien formado, subió su mirada, no sabía en que momento se había sacado el casco, Hermione solo se había fijado en sus ojos, grises, como la plata, pero ahora veía a un hombre rubio platino, de quijada y mentón marcados, nariz respingada. Sin lugar a dudas uno de hombres más atractivo que había visto en su vida, se sonrojo violentamente al acordarse la cantidad de idioteces que había dicho.

Draco mientras tanto sonreía divertido, se había dado cuenta de la inspección de la castaña y de su sonrojo, solo encontraba una palabra para definirla, ternura.

Hermione Granger- estiro su mano al rubio que le sonrío, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, en opinión de la castaña.

Draco- se presento a su vez él, estrechándole la mano.

Esto, estoy buscando a mi amiga, ¿no se si la has visto?

¿Era la pelirroja?- pregunto él, ella asintió con la cabeza, en respuesta el levanto la mano para apuntar una cabaña ubicada a unos metros.

Gracias- Hermione le sonrió y se dirigió a la cabaña nerviosa y pensando por que justo a ella le pasaban esas cosas.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tierra llamando- dijo burlonamente Draco, se había acercado cauteloso a la castaña, por lo que esta se sobresalto al escuchar su voz tan cerca, sin embargo, para suerte de ella, el teléfono volvió a sonar… y pensar que a veces odiaba esos aparatos.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada la castaña, y su expresión no mejoro a cada palabra dicha por su interlocutor, su rostro expresaba clara consternación- Llama a Spencer, ella sabrá que hacer.

Hermione, Draco, creo que esto deben arreglarlo entre ustedes, si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender- comunico Albus Dumbledore y ante la mirada atónita de su pupila abandono la habitación. Ella se recompuso rápidamente y se preparo mentalmente para enfrentar al rubio.

¿Por qué?- le pregunto seria al rubio.

La reina me lo pidió-le informo Draco con el ceño fruncido, su tía era de las poca personas, si no la única, a las que el realmente no podía decirle no- así que iras explicándome por que necesitas que te protejan. ¿En que te has metido ahora Hermione?- Pregunto con voz cansina, la castaña se sintió profundamente tanto por el tono como por la pregunta, ¿que se creía él? ¡No es como si ella hubiese querido que el volviera!

Por si no te habías dado cuenta soquete, yo no quiero que me protejan- le espeto enojada esta.

Me corrijo, por que necesitan que te proteja- le aclaro el hombre, pero antes que la castaña alcanzar a decir algo, el teléfono celular de él sonó, recordándole a Hermione por que detestaba esos aparatos, ¡siempre interrumpían las cosas importantes!

Aló, ¿seguros?, de acuerdo- el rubio colgó con evidente enojo el teléfono- han dado la alarma, hay gente en el edificio, así que ahora me harás caso, cerraras tu enorme bocazas y harás lo que yo te diga.

Antes que Hermione pensara siquiera en contradecir lo dicho por Draco, el vidrio mas cercano estallo.

Mierda- el rubio se tiro encima de Hermione y la dejo atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Vidrios rotos y disparos, gente gritando en el pasillo.

¿En serio puedes cuidarte sola?- susurro el rubio ha una castaña bastante asustada, mas por la cercanía de este que por casi haber muerto- me parece- continuo y su voz dejo todo matiz de burla- que me tienes que explicar un par de cosas, comenzando por decirme en que mierda estas metida- la castaña le dirigió una mirada de aprensión, ahora si estaba muerta.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado! Y ya saben opiniones, criticas, sugerencias son mas que bien recibidas.

Un beso, Codara


End file.
